Leyendo Harry Potter
by sera97
Summary: Una carta llega a hogwarts esto podra ayudar o creara conflictos entre varias personas
1. Chapter 1

En el presente ( 4 año de Harry después de la primera prueba ) .

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban caminando hacia el gran comedor para desayunar al llegar McGonagall coge a los tres y les dice que vayan al despacho de Dumbledore.

En el despacho de Dumbledore

Buenos días chicos – dijo Dumbledore – Os he llamado aquí porque me ha llegado esta carta del futuro que dice esto : _Buenas pasado os escribimos del pasado para evitar que sucedan varias muertes y poder asi cambiar la vida de unas personas y evitar que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle consiga tener cuerpo físico otra vez, asi que leer los 7 libros que aparecerán cuando estén todos en el gran comedor también en la lectura aparecerán varias personas , ahora os dejo información para que sepáis que somos del futuro :_

 _1Harry tu padrino es Sirius Black o canuto , el guardian del encantamiento fidelio de tus padres era Peter Petegriew y sabemos que la chica que estas enamorado no es la que tus amigos creen ._

 _2 Ron tus celos te apartaron de Harry , pero luego recapacitaste al saber la primera prueba de Harry y Lockhart uso tu varita rota y se desmemorizo ._

 _3 Hermione sabes hacer una poción multijugos en 2 la hiciste te tomaste el pelo de una chica de Slythering pero ese pelo era de gato y pasaste el resto de vacaciones y en la efermeria el inicio del trimestre ._

 _Personas que tienen que estar :_

 _Familia Weasley completa_

 _Augusta Longbottom_

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Andromeda y Ted Tonks_

 _Kingsley Sackelbolt_

 _Fudge_

 _Umbridge_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Amos Diggory_

 _Mundungus Fleatcher_

 _Familia Malfoy_

 _Llevar al verdadero Ojoloco Moody que esta encerrado en el baúl del falso moody y llevar al falso también allí ._

 _Resto de personas del colegio fantasmas los principales también el profesor Binns también Pevees._

 _Con cariño ._

 _E.R.L , V.W.,D.W,L.W.,F.W.,R.W.,H.B.W,R.W,J.S.P,A.S.P.,L.L.P. ,M.W,L.W.,S.H.M,F.N.L, A.L. , T.N. , L.S, L.S. ._

Bueno esta carta seguro es del futuro ya que nadie sabría sobre esto –dijo Harry – aparte lo de Hermione y lo de mi padrino muy pocos lo saben .

Volved al gran comedor y entregadle este mensaje a Minerva para que nadie salga del gran comedor –Dijo Dumbledor-mientras yo llamo a los que faltan .

Profeso una pregunta si en esos libros se muestra algo que este prohibido por las normas del colegio que pasaría-pregunta Hermione.

No lo se ya veremos si llega el caso –responde Dumbledore .

Bueno nos vemos en un rato – dijeron los tres al irse .

En el camino al gran comedor habían decidido que los libros podrían ser de alguien de los tres pero Hermione y Ron le preguntaban Harry que era eso de que su amor no era quien ellos creían .

Al llegar al gran comnedor dejaron de hablar le dieron el papel a McGonagall y esta se lo comunico a Madame Maxime y a Igor Karkarov que sus respectivos alumnos no se fueran al terminar de desayunar .

En el momento que terminaron de desayunar por la puerta entran dos Ojolocos , Fudge seguido de Kingsley , Umbridge , Tonks ,y Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy , por detrás estaban Dumbledore , Remus , los restantes miembros de la familia Weasley y un perro (N/A Sirius va a estar asi hasta que se descubra la verdad en el tercer libro ) .

Al entrar todos Dumbledore explico la situación y aparecieron los 7 libros .

En ese momento se llena la sala de una niebla y se escuchan unas voces .

Pelliroja ¿Quieres salir conmigo ?

No James antes de salir contigo salgo con el calamar gigante.

En ese momento se escuchan unas risas por detrás .

Callaos canuto lunático Frank . –Dijo el chico llamado James

La niebla se desizo y se vio a unas personas muy jóvenes uno se parecía a Harry , otro a Remus mas joven ,un chico parecido a Neville , un joven Sirius Black , una pellirroja , dos chicas pegadas a la pelliroja que se estaban riendo por lo ocurrido , todos estos estaban en shock por saber porque todo el mundo los miraba hasta que se escucha una voz .

Bienvenidos al año 1993 estamos en el gran comedor asi que todos vosotros acercaos aquí y presentaros –dijo Dumbledore .

El grupo se dirige al centro de la sala hasta que James , Sirius y Remus se fijan en un profesor en particular .

QUEJICUS de profesor el mundo en el futuro es una mierda –dijeron James y Sirius .

Dejaros de meteros con el por favor –dijo Dumbledore-Bueno quien empieza presentándose .

Yo-dijo james –yo soy el grande el más guapo el mejor bromista yo soy James Charlus Potter mis amigos y yo creamos el grupo los merodeadores yo soy Cornamenta soy capitán de Quiddich tengo 15 años alguna pregunta .

Entonces Remus después del shock inicial se levanta y hace luna pregunta -¿Qué pensarías si un amigo tuyo te traicionara ? –(N/A el Remus joven se escribe normal el mayor se escribe en cursiva )

James se fijo bien en el que hizo la pregunta se dio la vuelta para ver a Remus y luego para volver a la persona que hizo la pregunta al final contesto- Pues por ahora no se que pensar eso depende del tipo de traición que sea . Tu eres Remus del futuro .

Si soy yo bueno cornamenta ven tengo que presentarte a alguien- dijo _Remus ._

Harry seguía en shock junto con Sirius en forma de animago estaba pensando en como presentarse correctamente ya que su madre le acaba de decir que no a su padre ya sabia que los libros hablarían de las aventuras que habian hecho que diría su madre con los peligros que había pasado o pasara eso lo mataba por dentro pero lo que mas le importaba era como hblar por primera vez con ellos que decirles no podía estar más feliz pero tenia que conrolarse un poco se tranquilizo respirando varias veces .

James se acercaba con miedo a donde estaba Remus al llegar abrazo a Remus y le dijo- ¿A quien me tienes que presentar? .

Remus sabia que Harry no se iba a pesentar asi de fácil asi que después de abrazar a James hizo un hechizo convocador a Harry (N/A hizo el hechizo accio y como Remus es mas corpulento y alto que Harry fue llevado hacia Remus ) .

Harry salio disparado hacia Remus Harry al llegar a la altura de Remus iba a caer pero con el entrenamiento de Wood de como caer de la escoba se puso a cuatro patas y se levanto de inmediato le dijo – Lunatico tu estas loco como haces eso .

Bueno James te presento a tu hijo Harry James Potter – dijo Remus .

James estaba feliz y sentía algo en la mirada de su hijo pero tendrá que saber por que lo mismo pasaba con la de Remus después se fijo en el perro que estaba al lado de Harry se le hacia conocido .

James iba a decir algo cuando la voz potente de Dumbledore dice- Bueno chicos del pasado quien le toca ahora .

Se dirige al centro la chica pelliroja .

Hola me llamo Lily Evans tengo 15 años soy Gryfindor , prefecta –dijo la pelliroja pero se escucho por la parte de atrás a Sirius decir prefecta perfecta - Bueno alguna pregunta –nadie dijo nada –Bueno entonces me voy .

\- Lily tengo que presentarte a alguien -dijo _Remus-_ Harry acércate no pienso volver a usar el _**acccio**_ contigo otra vez .-Lily se acerco abrazo a Remus - Lily te presento a tu hijo Harry James Potter- Evans .

Al terminar de decir esto se escucha un grito por parte de James – POR FIN LA PELLIROJA ACEPTO ESTAR CONMIGO .

Despues de ese grito toco el resto de presentaciones hubo varios momentos sobre todo con las presentaciones de Marlenne , Alice , Frank y Sirius .

En la presentación de Marlenne Harry se fijo que Hocicos (N/A Sirius esta en la forma de animago por eso voy a utilizar el nombre de Hocicos mientras este en forma animago y asi se diferencian el del pasado con el del futuro ) estaba llorando .

Bueno después de estas presentaciones ser mejor que comencemos el primer libro se trata de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal –dijo Dumbledore .

Harry ,Hermione y Ron se tensaron si descubrían todo lo que habían hecho iban ha estar castigados hasta que se casaran .

Profesor Dumbledore todas las acciones que han pasado no se tendrían que castigar ya que no se hubieran descubierto sino hubiera pasado esto -dijo Harry

Estas en lo correcto Harry no se podrá castigar por nada que ha pasado tampoco se quitaran puntos por esas acciones –dijo Dumbedore - ¿Quien quiere leer?


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor

Siento no haber subido el capitulo pero es que no quiero que acabe como el final de algunos libros así que quiero saber vuestras opiniones si quereeis que Harry vivia con Sirius desde la muerte de sus padres o con los Dursley .

Quereis que Harry acabe con Daphne Greengrass o Susan Bones o Tracey Davies .

Hermione acabra Draco y Ron acaba con Pansy .

Despues de leer vuestra opinion en esto podre subir el capitulo .


End file.
